


十日

by ohhiami



Category: Jigen Daisuke - Fandom, Jigen Daisuke/Lupin III, Lupin III, how can i use this fucking tag
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhiami/pseuds/ohhiami
Summary: jigen×lupin总之是次鲁就对了





	1. Chapter 1

十日  
chapter 1 第一日 （16，1，32，23）  
讲真，南美洲的热带雨林里实在不是什么适合生存的地方，潮湿，闷热，抬头便是遮天蔽日的树丛，腐朽的烂木头上面长着真菌，下面潜伏着各式各样叫不出名字的毒虫，小的真小，肉眼甚至看不见，但是咬你一口疼上半年，大得真大，走着走着突然从树上掉到你肩膀上，张牙舞爪的跟你打招呼，胆再大的人也得吓掉半条命去。更糟的的是肮脏混浊的水里有食人鲳，狗鱼，虎鱼，水蚺……瞧瞧远处岸边趴着什么，鳄鱼！！！天杀的，该死的鳄鱼！！！马格南都不一定能弄死那玩意！！！  
次元叽叽歪歪的骂着，搜罗满肚子的脏话来诅咒这片长满热带植物和有毒藤蔓的贫瘠之地。他在当地向导的带领下走了一小时的陆路，来到亚马逊河的一个分支边乘船，但这一小时的雨林之旅让他把半个月的娘都骂干净了，至于他骂娘的对象嘛，自然是那个以自我为中心，不知道体谅人，想一出是一出，觉得自己能耐比天大，商量都不商量就自己先跑了小混蛋，鲁邦三世。  
他痛恨这片湿热的土地，原因是这儿的雨淋湿了他的帽子，狼蛛停在他的肩膀上，河水打湿了他的靴子，虫子叮得他胳膊上全是红点子，吸血的蚂蝗爬在他腿上，以及，鲁邦三世那个小 王 八 犊 子就失踪在这里。  
鲁邦前一天自己擅自出发去寻找雨林深处神殿的宝物，让次元在市区的旅馆等着他回来，次元没辙，只能一边就着爆米花喝啤酒一边看世界杯锦集，巴西队对德国队，惨败，巴西队被踢得跟孙子似的，然后是阿根廷队对德国队，惨败，仍旧被德国队踢得跟孙子似的。午夜十二点时，当他准备调台到成人频道给自己找点乐子时，鲁邦后槽牙上的卫星电话给他的手机发了条信息，上面显示SOS，接着便是定位。他试着回拨，但是没人接听。这很糟糕，鲁邦指不定遇到什么危险了，甚至没准把小命都给搭出去了。本着活要见人死要见尸的态度，他连觉也不睡了，穿上一身探险家装备，雇好向导，乘着夜色就出发了。  
坐了一整晚的汽车，走了一小时的雨林旱路（说真的那水多得能划船），又坐了两个小时的快艇，再披荆斩棘的走半个小时旱路，他在上午十点的时候到达了那个神殿的遗址。细碎的阳光透过天篷状的树冠照射下来，打在那个小小的遗迹上，他实在看不出这么个废墟似的小地方能有什么宝物。小神殿古老的石砖墙上面爬满了青苔，被这些微生物腐蚀得斑驳而老旧。他弯腰进去搜寻了一圈，除了看见个看起来蛮廉价的木刻神像和前面摆着的贡品以外啥也没看见，自然也看不见鲁邦。他知道一般这种群地方都会有密室机关，但他觉得凭自己的脑子一时半会儿也找不到打开它的方式。  
他在这里钻研了半小时，除了摆弄神像和贡品以外，他大声呼喊鲁邦的名字，并且几乎把每一块砖都敲了个遍，然而却什么效果都没有，反倒把自己的肚子给折腾饿了。带他来的向导是这附近村子里的人，问他要不要先到村子里面休息一下吃点东西，他同意了，他便领着他沿着羊肠小道走到村子里，并在路上向他解释这个神殿是受到诅咒的，一般村民不敢轻易来到这里。  
他本以为自己得且等一阵子才能再见到失踪的鲁邦，或者这辈子就见不到他了（这个想法让他心脏一紧），但是，他在踏入村口的那一刻就看见了鲁邦，那家伙乖巧的跪坐在一张藤蔓编制成的椅子上，面前一个穿着清凉的土著女人正拿着一只木碗，用木勺子把木碗里面的东西喂给他喝。鲁邦喝得很认真，就像是没牙的小宝宝一样，不断张嘴从嘴里发出啊啊啊的声音，期待着女人给他下一口，喝美了还会咧开嘴，笑得人畜无害，蓝黑色的眼睛里满是纯洁与天真，像是森林里面在湖边饮水的小鹿，温驯而无害。  
“喂，鲁邦！”次元飞快的跑到鲁邦身边，速度堪比百米冲刺。他怼开那个给鲁邦喂东西的女人，用身体把她和鲁邦隔开，然后抢过女人手中的碗仔细检查着“你到底给他吃了什么？！”  
女人听不懂他在说什么，但是明显对他这种粗暴的行为很不满意，叉起腰用恼火的目光看着他。他不想管她生不生气，便回过头来用关切的目光看着鲁邦，用手抚摸着对方的脸，看着对方蓝黑色的眼睛，问道：“你没事吧，鲁邦？”  
鲁邦睁大了自己那双无辜的眼睛瞧着他，看看他那并不好的脸色和下巴上那把胡子，看看他手上抢过来的碗，又看看他身后生气的叉着腰的女人，脸上笑容逐渐消失，然后嘴一瘪嗷嗷的哭了起来。  
“不是……你哭啥……唉？？？”次元被他哭得不知所措，支支吾吾不知道该干嘛，立在那手舞足蹈，想给鲁邦擦眼泪又不敢，想抱抱鲁邦哄着他，但是鲁邦非常任性的把他推开，径直跑向之前给他喂食物的女人。他比女人要高上半头，却仍然像个小孩一样大哭着抱住女人，把脸埋在女人的颈窝处，哭得稀里糊涂的，鼻涕眼泪哗啦哗啦往外流，蹭在女人的衣服上。女人并没有因为他这种令人恶心的行为而生气，而是温柔的回抱着他，嘴里轻轻念叨着一些大概是安慰之辞的话语，用手轻轻地拍着他的背，像个温柔可靠的母亲。然后她牵着还在不断抽噎的鲁邦的手，拉着他走向村落更里面的的小木屋，鲁邦一边用手揉着眼睛一边打嗝，还是有眼泪不断从他的眼睛里滑落，他脸上的表情也是写满了委屈，但他还是乖乖的跟着女人走了，就像是被欺负的小孩握住妈妈的手回家一样。  
次元目瞪口呆的站在原地，嘴张得老大，简直快脱臼了。这啥情况？他问着自己，鲁邦这是真傻还是在装傻？不不不这婴儿似的举动怎么看都是真傻了吧，还是说这里的人给他吃了什么迷药……  
“你怎么跑的这么快啊……我找你了好半天……”向导喘着气跑到他的身边“刚才那个哭的人就是你要找的人吧？他不是本村的。”  
“是……到底出什么事了？”次元仍旧呆愣愣的望着鲁邦，看着他越走越远的背影，然后一脸脑壳疼的摘下帽子揉了揉自己那一脑袋因为炎热和着急而湿漉漉的炸毛“他平时可不会是那副样子。”  
“很有可能是诅咒。”向导给出结论“在我还是个孩子的时候，村子里也出现过这样的情况，一个外来人明明是个成年人，却像个孩子一样……具体的还是问问村长吧，我这就帮你叫他。”  
村长是个看起来很老实际上更老的老太太，嘴里啰哩吧嗦讲着他一句也听不懂的土话。向导大致给他翻译了一下，他才闹明白，原来鲁邦真的中了所谓的诅咒。那个神殿下面确实有一个很大的墓穴，墓穴的主人是两千年前有名的女巫，拥有一颗受诅咒的水晶头骨，这头骨只能为她所有，其他所有触碰的人都会收到惩罚。但是女巫同时也是仁慈的，她不想取那些为贪婪所迷惑之人的性命，只是想给他们一个小小的教训，因而所有被诅咒的人都会在十日之内不断失去记忆……与其说是失去记忆，倒不如说是记忆退回到曾经的某个时间截点，完全随机而定，每天午夜十二点开始切换人格，每六个小时切换一次，也就是说，一天会经历四个人格，午夜到早上六点是一个，早上六点到中午十二点是一个，中午十二点到晚上六点是一个，晚上六点到午夜十二点又是一个，不多不少，一共四个。这四个人格全都是鲁邦，从前的鲁邦，就像现在的鲁邦记忆大概退化到了一岁以前的婴儿时期，不会说话，饿了就哭，甚至还会尿裤子。  
“我们会照顾好他的，毕竟他也是个人，丢到雨林里自生自灭太残忍了，而且只有十日而已……”长老悠悠的说着，喝了口茶“在这里他很安全……”  
“不行。”次元在听到翻译后一秒就否决了“你们没能力保护好他，他仇家很多，在这里也不会安全，他必须跟我在一起。”  
“哦？看来他对你很重要啊？”长老挑了挑眉毛。  
“比命还重要。”次元斩钉截铁的说着。  
“现在还有几分钟就到正午了，不如听听他自己的意见吧。”  
“……但愿他能变回到心智正常的时候。”次元小声咕哝着，看了看躲在门口朝里面探望的鲁邦，对方接触到他的视线后就害怕的缩了回去，然后过了几秒又像个好奇宝宝一样把脑袋探出来，怯生生的看着他。次元收起自己脸上凶恶的表情，尽量让自己面部肌肉舒缓下来，挤出一个平时和鲁邦开玩笑时才会露出的笑容。鲁邦见他冲自己笑了，有些受宠若惊的样子，然后嘴一咧也笑了出来，眼睛弯着，笑得像个小太阳。  
妈 的天使。次元如是想着。  
他起身朝着鲁邦走去，鲁邦见他朝自己走来，有些害怕的超后面退了两步，次元便像撸野生流浪猫一样站定不去逼迫，静静的站着，用温柔的目光瞧着小动物一样胆怯的鲁邦。鲁邦也看着他，见他没什么恶意，甚至大着胆子朝前面走了两部，走到距离次元四五步的地方站定，然后继续看着这个让他既害怕又很感兴趣的男人。  
“不想抱抱我吗？”次元展开自己的双臂，做出了一个等待拥抱的姿势。他知道鲁邦能明白他的意思。  
鲁邦犹豫了两秒，用一种渴望却又不信任的目光看着他，然后在看到次元那因为宠溺而舒展开来的眉眼时笑了，张开自己的双臂迎合着次元的拥抱。婴儿总是敏感的，他能清楚的感受到次元表情里对他的关切与爱，并且打心底里愿意相信面前这个男人。  
“呵，合着他们从灵魂深处彼此吸引。”长老吐槽了一句，摇摇头，继续喝她的茶。  
次元抱着鲁邦坐回自己的椅子上，鲁邦则乖巧的揽着他的脖子，坐在他的腿上，目光好奇的看着他们继续他们的谈话。  
当时针和分针重叠在十二点的那一刻，鲁邦浑身仿佛挨了一道雷劈，猛烈的颤抖了一下，继而闭上了自己的眼睛三秒，再缓缓睁开，蓝黑色的眼睛里已经没有了之前的纯洁无辜，与之前小鹿似的孩子判若两人。  
他先是看了看自己的右手，继而环顾了一下周遭的环境，最后发现自己坐在次元的腿上。  
“几个意思，次元？”他觉得有点糊涂“我不觉得这里是咱俩刚刚和黑帮交手的地方。”  
“噗——”次元看着他那个懵逼的样子没忍住笑出了声，抱住鲁邦的手环得更紧“这解释起来可有点费劲，你给我听好了……”  
在他把前因后果给鲁邦解释了一遍之后，鲁邦也笑了，侧身亲了亲次元被胡子包裹住的下巴，嘴上传来的硬梆梆的毛刺感让他感到很安心。  
“嘛，看来我这回是玩脱了。”他从次元身上翻身下来，顺便把次元也给拽了起来“不过论概率心智正常的我倒也不算少，只要给我自己准备个小本子把每六个小时记录给之后的自己看就好了……”  
“你真该看看自己变成婴儿的样子。”次元用手捏了捏鲁邦带点肉的脸颊，鲁邦浑身上下除了屁股也就脸颊上还有点肉了“我不让你吃东西你那叫一个哭啊……”  
“哼，婴儿的我肯定很可爱是不是~”鲁邦一翘鼻子从鼻孔里发出一声充满自信的哼声“你这个老家伙是不是对一个婴儿起什么非分之想了？”  
“准确来讲是个顶着成年人身体的婴儿。”次元两手一摊无辜的说着“但外表上看起来比你现在可爱不少。”  
“嘁，你这个口是心非讨人嫌的老家伙。”鲁邦笑着揪起次元的领子，轻轻地啄了他一口“走吧，好歹回到市区，以便我更好的享受次元爸爸的照顾~”  
“你倒也知道是我照顾你……”次元撇撇嘴，掏出自己的皮夹子，从里面掏出几张票子递给长老算作这半天照顾鲁邦的费用，然后冲着向导努努嘴，意思是可以带我们回去了。  
他们在向导的带领下继续坐着小快艇回到那个基本上烂得不能叫港口的港口，这地方只是随便铺了几十根横木就被叫做港口，实在是过于随便了。接着等待他们的就是一个小时的地狱雨林绝地求生，次元发誓他在一截烂木头里面看见了半个胳膊那么粗的肉乎乎的幼虫，简直恶心透了。鲁邦倒还好，一直在用自己随身携带的小本子和笔在写着什么，次元想看但是被拒绝了，因为这些是鲁邦自己脑内的想法，只能由鲁邦一个人来看。  
“你要敢偷看我就和你离婚。”鲁邦不动声色的威胁着“我告诉你，我有办法知道你有没有偷看。”  
“……”次元捏了捏自己无名指上的钻戒，翻了个白眼，意思是您老人家随便吧。  
他们在下午三点半的时候坐上了返回市区的长途巴士。鲁邦看上去很累，一直靠在次元肩膀上补眠，次元则任他靠着，即便肩膀麻了也不带动换的，偏头看着车窗外不断闪过的雨林景象和大片大片的橡胶和香蕉种植园，看着车窗外逐渐西沉的夕阳，然后看了看手腕上的手表。  
已经是七点四十了，鲁邦应该已经切换人格了，但是他仍旧不知道会是什么时候的人格。是人畜无害的童年时期，还是危险的敌对时期呢？  
地上的一个土坷垃使得巴士猛烈的颠簸了一下，也让鲁邦从睡眠中惊醒。他醒过来后看着巴士的车盘地面发了十来秒的呆，然后意识到自己是靠在另一个男人身上睡觉，连忙说了声对不起，把身子从次元肩上抽离，重新在自己座位上靠好，面色复杂的打量着车厢里面的景象，像是不明白到底发生了什么。  
“我在做梦吗？”他小声地嘀咕着，用手掐了自己的胳膊一下，然后小声惊叫出声“操！疼，这到底怎么回事？”  
“你不妨看一下自己西服夹层里面的那个笔记本，鲁邦，我记着你把他放在那里面了。”次元用手指点点鲁邦的肩膀来吸引他的注意力，然后用手指了指对方的西服，给出中肯的建议“如果还有疑问我会帮你解答。”  
“……哦……”鲁邦狐疑的看着次元，像是绞尽脑汁的思考他是否认识面前这个帽子挡住眼睛，胡子一大把的鹰钩鼻男人，最后得出了不认识的结论。他决定听从对方的建议，从自己西服夹层里面拿出那个厚度中等的小笔记本，仔细研读着，越读面目表情越复杂。  
“这上面说你是我男人……”他指着本子上的一句话，用一种难以相信的眼神看着次元“我希望我的前一个人格只是在跟我开玩笑……”  
“不是玩笑。”次元一边说着一边把鲁邦的右手拎起来，让他看着自己右手无名指上的戒指，然后亮出了自己无名指上的戒指，两枚钻戒的形状正好契合，是一对儿“告诉我，鲁邦，你现在的年龄是多少？”  
“二十三岁……哦我的老天，这简直就像恶作剧……”鲁邦把小本子重新收回西服夹层，抱着脑袋把自己蜷缩在座位上“我仍然不是很相信你……你叫次元是吧……”  
“是的，我是次元，次元大介。没事，慢慢来，你要是觉得痛苦的话可以不和我多交流。”次元非常善解人意的瞧着对方“毕竟到了十二点你还会转变人格。”  
“说得就好像我是个被用完了就能扔的弃子一样……”鲁邦小声嘟囔着，动动屁股朝椅子靠过道的那一边挪了挪，好和次元保持一定的距离“我现在的举动会对下一个人格产生影响吗？”  
“我想不会。”次元从自己西服里层掏出烟盒，把巴士的车窗扒开，非常没有公德心的在车厢内抽起烟来。抽烟的不止他一个，所以别人没什么可说的，况且他们坐在靠后的位置上，又开着车床，尽力把影响降到最小“你的上上个人格是个婴儿，而你现在并不想吐奶不是么？”  
“确实。”鲁邦用食指指节和拇指捻着自己的下巴，似乎换了一个思考的问题“能给我也来一根烟吗？”  
“当然。”次元从烟盒里面又捻出一根烟，用自己的烟引燃，然后递给鲁邦。对方接过来闻了闻，皱了皱眉毛，然后放进嘴里深深地吸了一口，让烟气充满自己的胸腔，让尼古丁平息自己焦虑的情绪，让纷杂混乱的思想逐渐清晰起来。  
他偏头看着抽烟的次元，这男人大概三十五到四十五岁之间，帽子遮住半边脸，阴影和刘海一起挡住他的眼睛，再加上他那把参差不齐的胡子，看起来邋里邋遢的。他有着刀削得似的鹰钩鼻子，消瘦的面颊以及凸出的颧骨，皮肤略黑，这些和他眼底下的皱纹一起使他显得更老了。因而鲁邦估摸着次元可能比他看起来要稍微年轻一点点。  
但他还是不明白自己之后为何会选择这样一个并不能称得上是英俊的老男人做伴侣，他的思维仍旧停滞在年轻时期的漂亮姐姐才是王道的幼稚想法里，越是仔细打量次元就越不能理解自己三十岁之后的审美。  
“帽子……能拿下来吗？”他大着胆子问次元，并且没等对方回答就毛毛躁躁的摘下次元的帽子，继续仔细端详着次元的脸，继而轻轻地用手胡撸着次元厚厚的刘海，把它们向上梳，露出次元的眉眼。次元也不恼，对方再和他怎么疏离，也终究是鲁邦，他不会拒绝鲁邦的一些小要求，无论这是无理取闹还是有理的。他就这么温和的任他在自己脑袋上做功夫，鲁邦见他好说话，便得寸进尺的把自己的领带夹拿下来，物超所值的用它把次元的刘海别起来，然后看着次元的眼睛发呆。  
怎么说呢，他觉得这男人的眉眼锋利得恰到好处，对自己展现出耐心与温柔，但他毫不怀疑如果这男人想的话，他的眼睛会在一瞬间锋利起来，像一把寒冰做的利刃，由内到外散发着凛冽。即便是个初出茅庐的新手，他也能察觉出来面前这个男人的危险之处——他会像一匹嗜血的饿狼一样毫不犹豫的咬碎一切敌人的喉咙。  
次元也眯起眼睛打量着鲁邦。这个鲁邦虽然长着一张三十来岁鲁邦的脸，眼神却没有那么老奸巨猾，多少透露些年轻人特有的浮躁……虽然老的那个也很皮很毛燥就是了。但是次元觉得他凭眼神还是能分得出这两个鲁邦的区别的，年轻的这个终究青涩得像个没熟透的李子，眼神比老的那个不知道清澈透亮了多少倍，明明都是一样的蓝黑色眼睛，老的那个却总是含着笑，挂着意味不明的深度，让人既想揍他又想亲他。  
当双方都意识到对方在打量自己时，他们便都把视线移开，次元继续看着车窗外，鲁邦盯着巴士破烂的车厢发呆，不知道在想什么。  
一阵沉默  
“呐，次元。”最终还是鲁邦打破了这一阵有些令人尴尬的沉默“我们是恋人对吧。”  
“嗯哼？”次元没有转过头来看他，而是从鼻子里发出一声不置可否的哼声。  
“那我们怎么认识的呢？”鲁邦终究还是没忍住，把自己最好奇的事情说了出来“总得有个彼此吸引的过程是不是？”  
“哈。”次元从嘴里吐出一口烟，然后把烟头顺着车窗扔了出去，鲁邦摸了摸自己的烟头，发现也没剩多少可抽的，便也伸着胳膊把烟头从打开的车窗扔了出去，烟头和烟雾飞速消失在巴士运行的轨迹中。他的胳膊在收回的过程中碰到了次元的胸口，但他并不想说抱歉，直觉告诉他，他并不很想刻意和面前这个男人保持距离。  
“这故事说长也不长，说短也不短，咱们刚见面的时候我满脑子都是怎么把你那张带着贱笑的脸打爆，就像是把手放进草莓派里搅动一样，让红色的色素占满托盘似的占满你的脸。”次元半开玩笑的说着实话，鲁邦看起来并不怎么喜欢他这个恶心的形容，但他不准备照顾这个小混蛋儿的感受“你那时候也就三十出头，惹是生非，为了女人去金字塔里面偷东西，恰巧碰到了盗墓的我。”  
“然后呢，干柴烈火？”鲁邦好奇的问着，眼睛里泛着孩子气的光。  
“不，荷枪实弹。”次元慢悠悠的说着，脸上浮现出怀念的神情“我试图打穿你的脑袋，你则试图让我掉下栈道摔死。”  
“嗯……相爱相杀……”鲁邦抿着嘴唇，面色古怪的给出评论，看起来像是在憋着笑。  
“我们差点被共同认识的一个女人害死……你没必要知道她的名字，反正终归会遇见她。”次元捻着自己的胡子，似笑非笑的说着“逃出金字塔后我们再次拿枪指着彼此，却鬼使神差的谁也不想开枪了。”  
“这听起来真的像是别人的故事，而并非我的……”鲁邦把腮帮子鼓了起来“这真的很戏剧化，就像是一见钟情，不打不相识什么的……”  
“是很戏剧化，但有时候戏剧化一点反而会更有意思不是么？”次元轻轻笑了，捞起自己放在地上的军绿色背包，从里面拿出两瓶运动饮料，一瓶夹在自己胳膊底下，另一片扔给鲁邦。鲁邦轻松接过来，手指灵巧的旋开盖子，咕咚咕咚喝下去半瓶。他自中午喝了点水以外还没喝过什么东西，现在正渴得要命，不得不说次元一旦真的要照顾人，能力是爸爸级别的。  
巴士半途停在一个公共休息区，车上的乘客纷纷下车，或去厕所给自己放放水，或去商店或者路边小贩那里买一些零食果腹。次元也下车搞了点注巧克力心的油炸吉事果和一种不知道什么名字的卷饼，里面夹着一些蔬菜和肉，他还搞了两根上面涂满了黄油和芝士的烤玉米回来，玉米甜腻的香气混合着火烤的焦糊味，闻起来很是诱人。  
鲁邦只啃了半个玉米，然后把卷饼吃得只剩下饼皮。他发现次元几乎是条件反射般的接包他的剩饭，然后毫无怨言的全部吃进嘴里，就好像男朋友把他女友剩下的披萨饼边吃干净一样，异常的自然。  
这真的太奇怪了，鲁邦想着，然后掏出了那个用来记录每个鲁邦内心活动的小本子，一遍又一遍的看着之前那个鲁邦的字迹，末了偏头看了看车窗外已经全部黑下来的天以及吃饱了就把帽子扣在脸上睡得跟猪头一样的次元，摇了摇头。  
“也许我也该写点什么。”他自言自语着，拿出了笔。  
——————————————————  
鲁邦笔记 （节选）  
鲁邦三世 二十三岁 No.4  
老天，这真是邪了门了，三十二岁的我竟然喜欢一个胡子拉碴的老男人！  
虽然这么说感觉有些对他不尊敬，但是我不觉得他会偷看这份鲁邦人格之间亲切对话的日记。毕竟前一位鲁邦亲切的跟我讲他以离婚为代价威胁次元了。 以！离婚！为！代价！我靠我真的结婚了吗？！我还以为我不浪到五十岁不会轻易结婚呢！而且怎着也得是老夫少妻，而不是现在的老夫老夫…… 嗯……后面这位我自己，我不管你是什么年龄，但是请不要因为我这番话而认为我讨厌次元。恰恰相反，我不讨厌他，在他身上我总能感觉到一股亲切熟悉的味道，就好像我们已经认识了很久。我这具身体跟他有着绝对的默契，我相信前一位鲁邦的话，我们在成为恋人之前绝对是无可挑剔的搭档。 如果是现在的我的话，可能会更像和他成为密友吧，毕竟我只和他才待在一起差不多四小时…… 如果真如他所说，我会在午夜切换记忆的话倒也不错，希望会是个他熟悉的人格。 ［涂鸦］［涂鸦］［涂鸦］我给次元画了个几个小肖像，他仔细看看其实是个蛮有味道的老男人。 哦老天我觉得他简直要睡死过去了，他看起来真的很累。但我拿开他帽子的时候他眉头皱了一下，看上去很不开心。 他睡着的样子好蠢，像一条大型犬。


	2. chapter 2  第二日（30，15，21，4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second day

chapter 2 第二日（30，15，21，4）  
“我觉得我像是在等待死亡。”在手表的指针快指向十二点整时，鲁邦突然说了一句“但即便知道自己会消失，我却没有那么恐惧，就好像我已经完成某种任务似的。”  
“我们都知道你不会死，你只是会老老实实回到你那个时间截点而已。”次元摊了摊手，一副不干我事的样子“如此循环往复十天，直到我的鲁邦回来。”  
“好吧，再见。”鲁邦说着，放松了自己，等待着最后十秒的流逝。  
“我们终会再见。”次元说着，生出一种送别旧友的哀伤感。他看见鲁邦又发出那阵像是触电了一样的颤抖，但他不知道鲁邦在这个过程中是否会感到痛苦。鲁邦颤抖着，紧闭着眼，末了平静下来，缓缓的睁开双眼，眼睛里是一汪深潭般的平静。  
他看了看周身的环境，发现身处陌生的车厢里，车厢里潮湿闷热的环境让他稍稍有些不舒服，眉头微皱，但似乎在一秒钟之内就接受了自己坐在巴士上的现实。然后他看了看身边翘着二郎腿观察他的次元，眼神令次元非常熟悉。  
“你是把我打晕了再带过来的吗，次元？”鲁邦抱起胳膊，挑着眉毛看着次元，语气有些质问。  
“你现在三十岁是不是？”次元答非所问的反问着。  
“嗯哼？”鲁邦点点头算是承认“我记着我们之前还在旅馆里，你就这么不想让我去找不二子？”  
“我拦得住您老人家？”次元语气调侃的说着，再次指了指鲁邦的西服夹层“看看那个本子，然后再决定怪不怪我。”  
鲁邦点儿郎当的把本子拿出来，脸上带着不屑的，皮兮兮的笑容，一目三行的简单浏览着本子上的句子段落。然后他脸上笑容逐渐消失，表情逐渐凝重。与鲁邦表情相反的是，次元表情逐渐缺德，看起来像是恶作剧得逞了一样，愉悦至极。  
“我鲁邦三世大爷竟然栽了？！”鲁邦一脸不敢置信的看着手上小本里明显来自他字体的第一篇记录“栽在一个水晶头骨上？！”  
“你栽的次数多了去了……”次元小声逼逼着，继而反应过来自己的重点不是这个“你竟然不惊讶咱俩是恋人？！你前面那位可是像是见了鬼似的。”  
“我更在意我栽在一个水晶头骨上。”鲁邦把脸皱了起来，摆出一副叫人看了想揍他的臭脸“况且咱俩都是一张床上睡过几次的人了，这点小事儿惊不到我。”  
“……”次元半张着嘴，在心里默默感叹三十岁以后的鲁邦对于事实的接受速度“……我还以为你那时只是单纯的把我当做泄火的对象……”  
“所以你认为我爬上你的床找操单纯就是因为屁眼儿痒是吗？”鲁邦脸上露出一种类似于嘲讽的笑容，像是在嘲讽次元的迟钝“或者只是喝醉的酒后乱性？”  
“老实说，一开始是这样的。”次元压了压自己的帽子，把脸上微微吃惊的表情也一并压下去，他没想到他们的爱情其实并不是开始于一段肉体关系……或许真的如同这个三十岁的鲁邦所说的那样，更早，没准在金字塔里见面的那一刻就开始了。  
“老傻子。”鲁邦嘴唇动了动，轻轻挤出这几个字，然后闭上了自己的嘴，仔细看着小笔记本上第二位鲁邦的笔记，末了笑出声。  
“年轻时候的我真可爱。”他自恋的说着，指着本子上的那三幅肖像画“瞧瞧，还给你画了肖像。”  
次元闻言斜眼瞧了本子一眼。事实上他对那本子里面记录的东西还蛮感兴趣的，但是由于那位三十二岁的离婚爱好者的威胁，他不敢造次，像一只训练有素的警犬一样听话，说不看就不看。但是其他时间段的鲁邦邀请他看就是另一码事了，因而他装作满不在乎的样子，假装漫不经心的瞥一眼，但眼睛却直勾勾的盯着那个本子。  
肖像的走心程度是递减的，第一张是个用签字笔画出来的速写，次元戴着帽子叼着烟，看起来很传神。第二张是次元睡着的样子，帽子被拿下来，皱着眉头，但可以看出来鲁邦有点不想画了，他甚至没有打阴影。第三张就干脆是个涂鸦，上面次元的鹰钩鼻子被画得十分夸张，干脆从脸上突出来，感觉高得都可以挂上衣架晾衣服。他的帽子真的像是小王子里面那个吞了大象的蛇，看得出是帽子，但是也同样像是出自小孩之手。涂鸦上的次元笑得皮兮兮的，牙齿被随意的用横竖交叉的线条代替了，胡子基本就是一坨乱线。除此之外他还比了个剪刀手，剪刀手旁边是个大大的idiot。  
“……你对我是不是有什么意见。”次元着鲁邦的画，又看了看鲁邦。  
“你知道我们不是同一个人，至少人生阅历不同。”鲁邦耸了耸肩。  
“这十天下来我绝对会精神分裂。”次元心累的捏了捏眉心，然后继续看着自己面前这个现实的鲁邦“你说我该拿对哪个鲁邦的态度来对待你这个半生不熟的小 王 八 犊 子？是对路人，还是对恋人？”  
“ummmm，恋人，我不介意的~~”鲁邦笑嘻嘻的说着，嘴角勾起诡计得逞一般的笑容“而且我可不相信你能狠的下心拿对路人的态度来对任何一个鲁邦，无论是熟悉的还是陌生的。”  
“我呸。”次元大介先生发出内心被打开晾晒在外面完全暴露的恼怒声。  
鲁邦照例拿着那个小本本写他的记录，次元恼羞成怒后便不再说话，斜靠在椅子上，看着外面完全漆黑的光景，默默思考鲁邦从二十岁跨越到三十岁中间到底经历了什么。  
大约一点半的时候，巴士停在总站，司机不耐烦的用响亮而粗暴的声音催促这那些在车上睡得东倒西歪的乘客们，叫他们赶紧清醒过来然后滚下车，爱去哪去哪，以此结束他一天的工作。鲁邦和次元插着兜下车，溜达来溜达去考虑着到底是打个车到市里回那个条件稍微好一点的旅馆，还是就近找个车站边上的小旅馆先住下，睡一觉起来后再回到他们的小窝点。最终他们选择在这个车站附近落脚，原因很简单，小旅店附近有个仍然在营业的炸鸡店，加了重辣的炸鸡实在是飘香诱人，拽着他们的鼻子不让他们走。  
他们直接把店里剩的存货全部买走了，店老板开开心心的在提早收摊的同时送了他们两杯自家做的柠檬饮料，二人欢天喜地的拎着装炸鸡的塑料袋子，开了间基础设施还算可以接受的双人间，坐在床上肩靠肩挨着啃炸鸡。鲁邦优雅的用手撕扯着一块块鸡肉，把它们拆分成方便入嘴的大小，然后慢慢送进嘴里，细嚼慢咽的吃着，尽量不弄脏食指和拇指以外的任何身体部分。次元则直接用手拿着啃，完全不在乎这些油腻的食物会把手，脸以及衣服弄脏，沾在炸鸡上的酸辣酱蹭到他的胡子和脸颊上，但他看起来似乎懒得管，想着一会儿冲个澡完事儿。  
“咱俩刚搭档时你那点儿矜持劲儿都去哪了？”鲁邦咕哝着用手指拿掉站在次元脸上的炸鸡外皮碎屑“喝个红酒还要摇晃两下杯子……”  
“你不也一样装腔作势？搞得我想揍你。”次元一伸舌头把那块碎屑从鲁邦指尖上舔进自己嘴里，和自己嘴里的一大块鸡胸肉一并吞进肚子，然后身体前倾亲了鲁邦一口，还性质恶劣的把舌头滑进人家嘴里，尝到一嘴的炸鸡味儿。鲁邦的炸鸡涂的更多的是番茄酱和沙拉酱，而次元的则是酸辣酱，几种不同的味道混合在一起，让这个吻变得怪怪的，但是双方都很享受，鲁邦甚至闭上了眼。  
“太辣了。”吻完鲁邦伸着舌头说着“你这家伙的口水简直辣舌头。”  
“所以这是一个火辣的吻。”次元式骚话。  
他们颠簸了一路都饿了，风卷残云的解决完这顿宵夜，然后把装着鸡骨头的油乎乎的袋子扔进垃圾桶。此刻时间已经是凌晨两点半了，眼看就三点了，二人相视一眼，分别在对方眼中看见洗洗睡吧，狗命要紧这行字。  
然后他们错误的选择一块去洗澡。  
擦枪走火。  
凌晨四点，一发完结的两个人死猫死狗一样躺在床上，鲁邦一脸累到虚脱的表情，把自己蜷缩起来，盖着个薄被单等着次元抽完烟关灯睡觉。次元靠在床头打着小夜灯抽他的事后万宝路，边抽边打哈欠，和自己越来越强烈的睡意作斗争，励志至少抽完半根烟。但是最终他屈服了，把烟捻灭在床头的烟灰缸里，把小夜灯一关，让屋子里归于一片漆黑。  
“晚安。”他冲着闭着眼不知道是否睡着的鲁邦轻轻说着，然后动着肩膀让自己躺好，缓缓闭上眼睛。  
“晚安，次元，我爱你。”良久，鲁邦悠悠的来了一句。次元听见他这话后嘴角在黑暗中微微上扬了一下，接着便沉沉的睡去。  
二人一觉便睡死了下一位鲁邦。（这位是十五岁的鲁邦，时间点也正好是深度睡眠，因而完全被略过去。）  
当下午两点的太阳顺着玻璃窗照到趴着睡的鲁邦的屁股上时，他便醒了，伸出一只胳膊，将手探进大裤衩里挠了挠屁股，然后翻了个身，慢慢睁开自己惺忪的睡眼。  
然后他看到一张男人的睡颜。这男人头发乱乱的，东倒西歪的扎刺着，盖住眉眼，脸颊消瘦，鹰钩鼻锋利，皮肤黝黑，但是身材……意外的很好。他没盖被子，身上只穿了一条三角内裤，沉甸甸的巨大家伙轮廓能被看出来，是个恐怖的大宝贝。  
鲁邦的脑子停止运作了一秒钟，然后飞速的转了起来。他先是冷静的回忆了一下自己前一晚的所作所为，他记着自己带着到手的大票子们去了club，准备让自己窒息在巨乳姐姐的胸口处，然后他喝得烂醉，不知道最后到底发生了什么，继而他在一张陌生的床上醒来，身边躺着一个只穿内裤的男人。而且更要命的是他自己也赤裸着上身，下身只有一条大裤衩。  
卧！槽！  
他拼命的想回忆起喝醉之后发生的事情，却无论如何也无法想起，只能头痛的揉着自己的脑袋，目瞪口呆的继续看着面前的男人，从床上坐了起来，半跪着不知所措。即便他再怎么有自信从警察手里逃出来，却仍然无法面对他极有可能和一个男人酒后乱性了的事实。而且他不知道他们到底是谁上谁。  
仍旧在睡梦中的次元感受到了身边人不安的骚动，眉头微皱，然后缓缓睁开眼睛，看见鲁邦已经醒了，正一脸惊恐的跪坐在床上，用难以置信的眼神瞧着他。  
“早上好啊。”他打趣的说着，在心里暗暗猜测鲁邦此时此刻的年龄。他在鲁邦不安的眼睛里读出了鲁莽与惊慌，以及一些年轻气盛的毛燥，因而他估摸着他在二十五岁以下。  
“早……早上好……”鲁邦说话有点打磕绊，因而他觉得应该再降一降年龄“咱们……这……什么情况……？？？”  
“你说呢？”次元决定逗一逗这个年轻得可爱的鲁邦。  
“我由衷的希望我们之间没发生什么。”鲁邦干巴巴的说着，自己都不相信自己的话。  
“哦？昨天晚上你扒着我的背哭着说还要的时候可不是这么讲的。”次元仗着面前的这个鲁邦年轻脸皮薄点，卯足了劲调戏。但他说的确实是实话，鲁邦被他狠狠按在浴室瓷砖墙上操的时候确实是这么说的。  
鲁邦的脸色变了又变，由青到紫再变得煞白最后又变得一脸黑线。他动了动嘴唇，看起来像是骂了句娘，末了从床上站起身来，扶着自己的腰下床，到处找着自己的衣服，却在扶手以上只看见了自己不熟悉的衣服。  
“你把我衣服放哪去了？！”他回头质问着次元。  
“那件蓝衬衫和白裤子就是你的。”次元懒懒的说着，侧卧在床上，打了个哈欠。  
“不可能！我记着我昨天穿的是黑衬衫！”  
“那你不妨翻一翻那个红色的西服外套，看看夹层的那个小本子，然后你就知道为什么了。”次元觉得有点没劲，这句话他翻来覆去的说了好几遍了，得想个能让鲁邦自动去翻拿本子的方法，不然他这十天里天天都得重复这句话。  
“我觉得你是在唬我……”鲁邦闻言小声逼逼着，但是还是试着去翻找衣服里的本子，并把他拿出来看。次元觉得他已经做好了看见和二十三岁的鲁邦一样的表情了。  
“这……你……我……”鲁邦看完第一位鲁邦的记录后抬起眼睛，用一种惊恐的眼神看着次元，像是因无法消化事实而干脆把事实吐出来一样拍着自己的胸口给自己捯饬气儿“我们是恋人？！！！不是……这也太魔幻了吧，超自然……我无法相信！”  
“你可以看看你手边那个叫手机的东西，只有你的指纹能解锁它，看看时间。”次元翻身从床头柜上把自己昨天捻灭的烟重新塞进嘴里，也没电火，就这么叼着，凑合让舌头沾上点烟草味儿“把小本子读完，然后再决定信不信我。”  
鲁邦用了三分钟左右的时间将本子上的记录全部读完，然后闭上眼睛让自己冷静两秒钟。有前面那位二十三岁的做铺垫，他很能理解对方文字中的心情，并且觉得自己应该稍微淡定一点，至少别表现得像个傻子一样惊讶，他不想让次元，也就是自己未来的恋人看低他，看低现在自己。他知道在对方眼里自己或许就是个乳臭未干的毛头小子，但即便这样他还是要证明自己，证明自己不会输给三十岁以后那个处事波澜不惊，仿佛没什么能让他惊讶的自己。  
“我现在二十一岁。”他慢悠悠的说着，尽量让自己的语气显得强硬而傲慢些，也显得更成熟些“很高兴提前认识你，次元。”  
“听语气我以为你要和我握手了。”次元翻了个白眼，一发力一翻身从床上下来，走到扶手椅处捡起自己的衬衣和牛仔裤套在身上“别拿着裤子发呆了，赶紧穿上，之后咱们吃点东西就打个车回市区的旅馆了。”  
鲁邦用穿裤子来表示他赞成这个想法，穿着穿着裤子他又开始觉得腰疼，并且觉得自己屁股也隐约有些不舒服的感觉，在心里咒骂自己未来的男朋友不知轻重。但他其实并不知道自己昨天晚上到底浪成什么样，而且估计也不想知道。  
他们花了半小时来收拾好自己，下楼找食吃时心情还都算不错。在楼下就有一家西班牙风味的餐馆，鲁邦吃海鲜饭，次元则就着火腿和血肠吃一种馅料丰富的烤馅饼，末了还又叫了一份油炸凤尾鱼。吃过饭后，他们打车回到市里。路上鲁邦一边看着车窗外略过的风景一边假装漫不经心的问着。  
“呐，次元，我们怎么认识的？”  
次元觉得很麻烦，因为他之前已经给另一个鲁邦讲过一遍了，总是重复同一段说辞是一件令人很恼火的事情。  
“拿出你的笔和本子，把这段记下来，然后后面跟你有一样疑问的鲁邦就都知道了。”次元默默为自己的机智点赞，然后添油加醋的开始再讲一次金字塔里的相遇，以及双方由互相看对方不顺眼到看对眼的过程。  
鲁邦大概是完全把这段当故事听了，似乎没有准备完全相信，只是在笔记本上草草的写下：我们在金字塔里面因宝物而相遇，可能这就是最初吸引彼此的开端。我不相信一见钟情，但是在金字塔里面不为保命而是追逐着对方一定要弄死他这种精神实在可以称得上是一段孽缘的开始。他说之后是我主动找他并爬上他的床的，这一点我暂且保留意见，毕竟话是从他嘴里讲出来的，真实性无法考究。但有一点我不得不说，这男人可真是个老王八蛋，我的腰现在还在疼。  
四点半的时候他们回到市区的那个旅店，鲁邦坐在床上继续写他的笔记，次元走到阳台前把窗帘打开，让里约热内卢的太阳好歹也照射照射这个有着些许霉味的房间，好杀一杀细菌啥的。继而他跑到冰箱处，从里面拿出两罐冰啤酒，自己单手打开一罐，再扔给床上的鲁邦一罐，继而脱下自己身上怪热的衬衫，上身赤膊的站在阳台的窗子前喝啤酒。  
“太阳快下山的时候我就会消失是不是？”鲁邦抬头看着次元精壮的后背，放下笔和本子，撑着床问着“我觉得以往我要知道自己快挂了，肯定会去找个漂亮姐姐先来他个一炮再说，但是我现在意外的什么想法都没有。”  
“看来我昨晚那顿操很管用嘛。”次元没打算说话带脑子，事实上他正在用脑子思考，思考着之后的动向。他是应该带着鲁邦回到纽约的公寓里，还是就先勉强在人生地不熟的里约热内卢度过这十天再说？十日，说长也不长，说短也不短，它比两天要难熬，却又没有一个月那么漫长，真是一个令人尴尬的时间长度“喂，鲁邦，你想不想跟我回纽约去？”  
“我还有不到一个小时就消失了唉，你确定我的意见有效？”鲁邦把啤酒的拉环拉开，套在手指间灵巧的玩弄着“我是在哪都没问题，但你最好看好了孩子时代的我，我调皮捣蛋是出了名的。”  
“能给我具体讲一讲什么年龄段最恐怖吗，我好有个心理准备。”次元望天，思考着自己该怎么对付熊孩子。  
“七岁到十四岁之间，你可要小心了。”鲁邦用手捂住自己的眼睛，仿佛已经见证到了次元之后的苦日子“要让我来对付他们的话，我想我会拿根链子把小鲁邦们全栓起来。”  
次元面目表情逐渐僵硬。  
“只要他们不会当众扒我的裤子，我觉得就没问题。”次元耸耸肩，干巴巴的说着“我不觉得小的能熊过大的。”  
“你的意思是，我之后……当众扒过你的裤子吗噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”年轻的鲁邦一秒笑喷了，啤酒从他嘴里漏出来“我真的很期待了，期待变成那个我，他看起来真的有趣极了！”  
“你现在笑起来几乎和他一模一样。”次元嘴角微微扬起一个弧度，他说的是实话，鲁邦再怎么年轻也终究是鲁邦，有些事情是不会变的。  
他们有一搭没一搭的聊着，双方都很愉快，就好像彼此是已经认识很久的老友一样。不管是单方面的还是双方的，他们总是能够这么快速熟络起来。  
当最后一抹阳光顺着玻璃窗消失在远处耸立的高楼之间时，鲁邦微笑着和次元告别，继而闭上眼睛。次元觉得自己就好像在参加一个老友的葬礼一样，悲伤，却又带着些许美好的回忆，以及对世事无常的无奈。他知道鲁邦不会死，他只是远去了，回到另一个时间截点，但他却总觉得自己像是失去了什么，这真奇怪，他明明什么都没失去，心里却空落落的。  
但是在三秒之后就会有另一个鲁邦来填补他的空缺。  
“qui êtes - vous？”鲁邦缓缓睁开他的眼睛，眼里满是好奇和不解，以及单纯的，孩子式的天真。  
“啥？”次元并不能听懂面前鲁邦说的话，但他觉得这个鲁邦应该是个年龄不大的孩子。  
“Qui êtes - vous?”鲁邦又问了一遍，并且歪头看着次元，蓝黑色的大眼睛里写满了疑问“Où est mon père？”  
“我听不懂你说话，你能说英语吗？”次元耐心的，一字一顿的问着。他隐约听出鲁邦似乎还在说法语。老天，未脱离母语的鲁邦，这得才多点大？  
“……”鲁邦把嘴撅了起来，似乎有些不满他的建议“你是谁？”他把话换成了英语，这回次元就能听懂了，在心里感叹屁大点的鲁邦就能说两门语言真是可怕。  
“我叫次元大介，是你的……男朋友……”  
“啥玩意？”鲁邦歪着脑袋一脸懵逼。  
“先不说这个了，你几岁了，认识字儿吗？”  
“四岁……”鲁邦看起来有点不情愿告诉面前这个男人自己不认识字“我爸爸最近在教我认字，但是我不想学，我想到庄园后面的林子里去玩……”  
次元觉得很绝望，他该怎么跟面前这个小鲁邦解释这件事情，要么索性扯个谎搪塞过去得了。  
“我爸爸呢？这是哪？”小鲁邦环视了一下四周的场景，有些不解的问着“我明明躺在床上，怎么一起来就是这里？”  
“啊，你爸爸有事，托我照顾你一天，你可以叫我次元叔叔。”次元决定靠随机应变瞎jb蒙混过关了。  
“可是你刚刚说我是你男朋友，什么是男朋友？”小鲁邦非常精准的把握住重点。  
“……就，字面意思，男性朋友，你不想和叔叔做朋友吗？”次元尽量挤出一副对小孩的和善面孔，微笑着说。  
“酷！那你是我第一个朋友唉。”小鲁邦一咧嘴笑了出来，这孩子气的笑容以成年鲁邦的脸来显现出来，看上去有点傻“你会和我一起玩吗？”  
“当然，你想玩什么都可以。”次元一副哄小孩百依百顺的样子，语调温柔的说着。  
“太好了！我能摸摸你的胡子和鼻子吗？我很喜欢你的鼻子，它弯得非常帅！”小鲁邦咯咯笑了，并且伸出手，试探的想要摸一摸次元。次元耐心而和气的把脸凑过去，任他摸自己的鼻子，揪自己的胡子。  
然后小鲁邦看到了自己手上的手毛。  
“我的手……？？？”他有些惊慌的看着自己的手，它们变得那样大，骨节也变得十分突出而分明，手背和手指的第一节上还会有手毛“我的手怎么了……呜呜它为什么长毛了……”小鲁邦有些害怕，说话声音都有些颤抖，甚至还带着些哭腔。  
“嗯……这是你爸爸研究炼金术不小心失败了，把你变成了大人，所以他才拜托我照顾你一天，自己去寻找解决的办法。”次元决定把瞎编胡扯进行到底，甚至把无辜的二世也扯进这个骗小孩的弱智故事里（二世：？？？）反正也就六个小时，他想着，骗一骗也就过去了。  
“我爸爸是个炼金术士？！”小鲁邦果真上当了，停止了哭泣，眼睛里冒出小星星“我今天才知道，这太酷了！那他会不会点石成金或者制造出一滴就能杀死一头大象的毒药？”  
次元心说你TM屁大点儿的孩子怎么懂得这么多。他胡乱的应和着，顺着三世的话说下去“当然，他可是整个法国有名的大炼金术士，魔法界几乎都知道他。”  
“那次元叔叔你怎么认识他的，你一定也是个大炼金术士对不对？”小鲁邦满脸期待的看着次元，仿佛他下一秒就能从袖子里面放出鸽子，能把自己的帽子变成纯金的。  
“不，我是你爸爸的司机。”次元迅速瞎TM否认。他可不想给面前这个顶着张成人脸的四岁小孩儿表演魔术，那太强人所难了。  
“哦。”小鲁邦有点失望“但是我爸爸为什么需要司机啊，他不是炼金术士嘛，肯定会用空间转换术的啊。”  
次元心说你TM这是要逼死老子啊你都哪学来的这些高级词汇啊谁给你讲的老子崩了他去！  
“咳。”他清了清嗓子，摆出一副非常专业的解说样子，好让自己的话染上重量，更容易令人信服“你爸爸是个大人物，大人物都需要与时俱进的，汽车也是一项方便的现代工具是不是？况且他带你出门也得用汽车啊，空间转换术对小孩子伤害很大的。”  
“原来如此。”小鲁邦严肃的说着，为着自己爸爸这么对自己着想而感到欣慰和幸福“那么我们接下来干点什么，次元叔叔？”  
“你饿不饿？”次元想找个借口溜。  
“嗯……不太饿。”小鲁邦摇摇头，继续用他那双无辜的大眼睛看着次元。  
“可是次元叔叔饿了。”次元其实也不饿，但他急需一个借口。  
“那咱们一起去吃点什么？”小鲁邦给出象征性的建议。  
“但是你爸爸说你不能离开这个房间，他画了魔法阵，你出去之后可能会有生命危险。”次元现在才发现随口瞎jb说的设定真好使，二世也真的好用，可以随时搬出来镇小孩用。  
“这太可怕了！”小鲁邦惜命如金“那你一个人吃东西去吧，我没法陪你了，抱歉……能给我也带一份吃的吗？”  
嘻嘻嘻小屁孩真好糊弄。这是次元的唯一想法“当然可以，我知道这附近有一家三明治店，里面的火鸡胸三明治非常棒，我会给你带一个回来，你想不想喝牛奶或者汽水之类的？”  
“我可以喝苹果汁吗？”小鲁邦乖巧的说着，用他那双水汪汪的大眼睛期待的看着次元。  
“当然可以。”次元觉得自己最好快走，鲁邦那眼神实在是天使，他心脏有些受不了。老天，平时皮兮兮贱嗖嗖的鲁邦突然露出这么乖巧可人的表情，这简直太犯规了“你一定要乖乖的待在这里，不要到处乱跑。”  
小鲁邦给了他一个傻子才会不要命的乱跑的眼神，摇了摇头，表示自己一定会听话的。  
次元便抓起身边的外套，搭在肩上走出房门，把房门锁好，然后长长的舒了口气。四岁的鲁邦可爱是真的可爱，但是问起问题来真是要了他的老命了。你怎么这么有批判性思维啊小兔崽子，非得逼着我动脑子是不是？  
他下面是一路慢悠悠的溜达到了那个客流量堪称火爆的三明治店，买了一个十二英寸的火腿三明治和一个同样大小的火鸡胸三明治，然后拎着袋子去附近的大型超市找苹果汁。在超市的货架上他找到了一些摆放整齐的橡皮小鸭子和毛茸茸的泰迪熊，左思右想了几秒还是选择一样带了一个回去给小鲁邦。  
他又在外面转了几圈磨叽了一阵子才回去，进门发现小鲁邦老老实实趴在床上，身上只穿着一件衬衫和一条大裤衩，拿着那只签字笔在鲁邦笔记本上面画画，画的都是些线条简单但是身形俱全的东西，能看出他绘画的天赋。  
“你自己一个人有没有乖乖的啊？”次元像个慈祥的老父亲一样走到他前面，把手中的三明治递给鲁邦，鲁邦乖乖的接过来，礼貌的说了声谢谢，然后把装着三明治的袋子躺在床上，举起手中的本子给次元看。次元挑起眉毛看了看，发现那上面明显有个帽子一样的东西，下面是一张带胡子的脸，颧骨突出，鼻子鹰钩，惟妙惟肖。  
“我画了你，次元叔叔。”小鲁邦语气里带着点儿自豪“我不会写字，但我可以画你。”  
“画的很像，这很了不起。”次元简单的恭维着，一屁股坐在双人床的柔软床垫上，震得小鲁邦那边抖三抖。小鲁邦咯咯笑了，这笑声用成年鲁邦的声音发出来鬼畜得可以。次元在内心翻了个大白眼，然后从手里的手提袋中捞出利乐包装的苹果汁，把吸管插进去，再递给小鲁邦“呐，你的苹果汁了。”  
小鲁邦把苹果汁接过来，猛吸一大口，然后发出一声满足的叹息声。他把床上放着的三明治打开，看着三明治的尺寸发呆。他觉得他吃五分之一就足够了，但那是小孩的饭量，他并不清楚自己现在的饭量到底是什么样子，拿着三明治左看右看就是半天下不了嘴。  
次元把自己的三明治也打开，狼吞虎咽的啃着，尽管他上一顿饭吃的很晚而且很饱，他还是改不了自己逮着吃的就跟疯狗一样风卷残云吃相难看的老毛病。儿时挨饿的经历总是历历在目，军队里抢饭吃的状态似乎已经刻在骨子里成了本能，咀嚼和吞咽好似被压缩在里一起，一切只为了减少时间，填饱肚子，保住性命。鲁邦曾经戏言他这么吃下去五十岁以后消化系统一定会完蛋，他总是不置可否，活得到活不到五十岁还难说呢，谈什么消化系统？！  
鲁邦小口小口的吃着三明治，良好的家教使他拼尽全力不把生菜和西红柿掉到床上，因而他挪了挪窝，从床上站起来跑到小桌子旁边坐着吃，他觉得自己现在这个成年人的身体真的很方便，能够轻易的坐到椅子上，上厕所的时候也不用被马桶的高度困扰。只是上厕所的时候手上握住的家伙让他觉得有些不自然，这尺寸明显跟小时候的自己没法比，这难道也算是长大的一个好处？  
二世告诉他吃饭的时候少说话（因为他贫，二世嫌他烦。）他便安安静静的吃着自己的三明治，不时喝一口苹果汁，尽量不发出声音，怕烦到次元。他很喜欢这个胡子有一寸长的老男人，也很乐意和他成为朋友，并且不希望对方讨厌他。尽管次元并没有表现出厌恶他的态度，他的小脑瓜里还是隐约有些担心，担心这个男人像家里的仆人们一样不喜欢自己——尽管他并不知道为什么。  
次元只花了不到八分钟就干完了他的三明治，从塑料袋子里捞出自己的瓶装可乐，单手拧开盖子往嘴里灌。讲实话他更想喝一点带酒精的饮料，但是在孩子面前总要做个好榜样是不是？他觉得自己再怎么混蛋也没办法在一个孩子面前抽烟喝酒五毒俱全，即便他知道这孩子在午夜十二点就会烟消云散，而且不会留下任何记忆。  
“我给你带了点礼物回来。”次元把手中喝了一半的可乐放在地上，然后回身从塑料袋里面把玩具熊和橡皮鸭拿出来“熊给你抱着睡觉，鸭子你洗澡的时候玩。”  
小鲁邦看起来快哭了。次元不知道自己这么做到底是正确还是不正确。  
“谢谢你，次元叔叔……”鲁邦用拳头揉着眼睛，努力把自己眼角的眼泪憋回去“我还以为除了爸爸以外不会有人给我礼物了呢，谢谢你……”  
“……”次元不知道自己该说什么，于是索性就闭上了嘴，起身把被揉成一团的三明治包装准确无误的纸扔进垃圾桶里，然后拿着小熊和橡皮鸭走到小鲁邦面前，像个为王子献上战利品的骑士一样，把手中的玩具交给孩子，末了用手揉了揉对方脑袋上的短发。小鲁邦在他揉自己脑袋的时候一直盯着自己的脚尖，脸上是不属于四岁孩子的表情，含着欣喜，更多的是感激，就好像除了二世以外从来没有人像次元这样对他流露出如此深刻的善意。  
“谢谢你。”他再次重复了这句话，就好像他不这么做次元就会把玩具拿走，扔掉也不给他。  
次元觉得有点五味陈杂，他不知道这么个屁大点的孩子到底经历过什么，并且也不打算知道。我小时候有像这小东西一样敏感吗？敏感，忧郁，像朵小花似的惹人怜爱。他脑子冒泡的想着，结论是并没有，他在四岁的时候大概还在冒鼻涕泡，和街心公园的蚂蚁窝斗智斗勇，最后一泡尿水淹七军打赢了这场仗，美滋滋的回家后被酒鬼老爸一脚踢翻滚到门框边，没事人似的爬起来去厨房找吃的，但从此见到那混账都是溜边走。  
“抱歉，我吃不了这个三明治了。”当他回过神来时，他发现鲁邦用着带点怯生生的眼神瞧着他，表情有点不好意思“我知道浪费粮食不对，但是我真是吃不下了……我保证我会把苹果汁喝完！”  
这是什么天使啊。这是次元的第一想法，同时他也在默默思索鲁邦从面前这个乖巧可人的小天使长成之后那个淫贱皮浪的老魔鬼中间都经历了什么。  
“没事，我都习惯帮某个人处理剩饭了。”次元说着把鲁邦啃了一半的白面包三明治拿起来，把包装纸往下褪了褪，然后张开嘴一口把里面的肉叼出来一大半，喉结一滑全部吞进肚“而且我估计你吃不了那么多，就没给自己再多来点其他的，空着肚子。”  
“……那你可吃得够多的……”鲁邦有些目瞪口呆，同是成年人的身体，这饭量差距可有点大。他吸了口苹果汁，然后再次抬眼瞧这次元“你帮谁处理剩饭呢？你的妻子？”  
“……”大……大概？次元在内心里嫌自己多嘴“……嗯。”  
“我就知道我猜对了，你手上还有一枚戒指呢！”小鲁邦开心的笑了“而且为什么我手上也有一枚？”  
次元觉得自己要昏厥了。这小孩怎么这么难对付？！他应该能想到的，这可是幼年的鲁邦，老的脑瓜子转得那么快，小的自然也不会慢到哪去去。但他次元大介并不是经常动脑的人，难道还非得逼着他搞出一套人设背景出来不成？！  
“这是你爸爸给你的戒指。”次元尽量掩盖住自己手上的戒指，好不让鲁邦看明白它们是一对儿“这能让他感知到你的状态，他怕他的魔法万一出什么差错，好随时能赶来救你。”  
他妈的。次元想着，赶紧结束吧，老子快编不下去了。  
他看了看手腕上的手表，时针和分针已经指向八点半了，看来他出去溜一圈拖时间实在是一项很管用的活动。目前来看鲁邦还算是个听话的孩子，因而他打算动用一点大人的特权，催小孩洗澡睡觉的特权。  
“时候不早了，小孩子九点之前必须上床睡觉，不然长不高的。”他半哄半骗的说着，揪着鲁邦的后脖领子把他拎起来，被拎的人像是只小猫一样把自己蜷缩起来，手里还死死的攥着小黄鸭和小棕熊。  
“可是我现在已经比你高了呀。”  
童言无忌，童言无忌。次元这么安慰着自己，拖着小鲁邦，把他一路拖到浴室“你自己会洗澡不？”  
“不会。都是女仆给我洗。”小鲁邦摇了摇头。  
“那把熊放下，带着鸭子，我给你洗澡。”次元说着把衬衫袖子撸起来，半跪在小鲁邦面前解着他身上的衬衫，然后把熊从鲁邦手上拿过来，胳膊一甩扔到床上。鲁邦看起来有些恋恋不舍的，但毕竟鸭子在手里，他也没话可说。  
次元没给小孩洗过澡，他只给因任务或者栽了被关进监狱又逃出来的鲁邦洗过澡，那时的鲁邦总是脏得跟一个占满头发的拖把似的，然后被他扔进浴缸里，拿着洗发液和沐浴露以及搓澡巾来回冲刷，像是在搓一块长着苔藓的石头，洗完的水黑得像墨汁一样，而且一遍还洗不干净。但是现在他明显不能用那种简单粗暴的方式对待年幼的鲁邦，小孩可不会像成年鲁邦那样忍着疼，他没准会哭出来。  
他把鲁邦的大裤衩也给扒下来，然后领着浑身赤裸的鲁邦走进浴室，给浴缸放满温热的水，甚至特意用手试了试那水的温度，以确保不会烫到敏感的孩子——尽管这身体并不是细皮嫩肉的孩子，而是皮糙肉厚的老鲁邦。孩子乖乖的听他吩咐，老老实实的坐进浴缸里，然后把他的橡皮小鸭放在水上，看着那黄色的小玩意在水上漂浮。  
次元用喷头给鲁邦把头发打湿，然后把洗发液挤在手上，说了声闭眼，便轻柔的搓洗着鲁邦脑袋顶上的短发。鲁邦的头发是上梳的，因而被水打湿后刘海全部散了下来，零零碎碎的铺在额头上，次元便小心翼翼的用自己粗糙的指节把这些头发向后聚拢，给鲁邦梳出来一个狂拽炫酷屌炸天的背头，又把它揉乱，让洗发液均匀的挂在鲁邦每一根头发上。  
鲁邦闭着眼睛在水里摸着自己的小鸭子，想象着它来回漂浮的样子。他感觉到无论次元再怎么努力试图细心，还是有一些泡沫挂在他的耳朵上，让他烀得难受，但他选择保持缄默，不想多给次元添麻烦。  
次元用喷头给鲁邦把脑袋上的洗发液冲掉，然后拿起来一块肥皂，拎着鲁邦的胳膊把他拽起来，让他在浴缸里面站好，然后上上下下给他身上打肥皂，自然也包括前胸屁股一系列的敏感部位。鲁邦把小黄鸭从水里拿出来，把它放在浴缸的边缘上，然后再推进水里，不断重复这个过程，自娱自乐。  
冲掉鲁邦身上的肥皂后，次元给浴缸换了次水，然后让鲁邦泡在里面继续玩他的小鸭子，自己则把身上那件被水打湿的白衬衫脱下来，光着膀子去给鲁邦拿毛巾和干净的衣服。他趁着这个空当偷偷的从旅馆的小冰箱里面拿出来一罐水果味的啤酒，站在阳台上一气喝完，然后把空罐子扔在阳太角落一盆半死不死的藤蔓植物后面。  
回到浴室时他发现鲁邦把自己半埋在水里吐泡泡玩，无奈的摇了摇头，把人给拎出来擦干净，然后给他换上一身鲁邦平时会穿的、充满了娘娘腔气息的、带着粉红色小桃心的睡衣和条纹大裤衩，然后把小熊塞进他怀里，监督他刷牙。  
“我和以看一会电四吗？”鲁邦一边刷牙一边含糊不清的问着。  
“不行，小孩儿不能在九点以后看电视，现在都九点以后了！”次元严格的说着“刷完牙你就乖乖的睡觉去。”  
“好吧……”鲁邦瘪了瘪嘴，把牙膏沫吐在洗手池里，然后漱了口，抱着小熊走到那张大双人床边，老老实实的躺上去，还把薄薄的小被子给自己拉上，一副我超听话我是个乖宝宝的神情，睁着自己那双水汪汪的大眼睛看着次元。  
这是什么天使。次元在内心掩面哭泣，老泪纵横。  
“次元叔叔你不睡觉吗？”鲁邦看了看双人床上空着的另一个枕头，问着次元。  
“你睡你的，我是大人，一会儿再睡觉。”次元当然不可能睡这么早，他上一次规律的作息还是在辍学混帮派之前。  
“哦。”鲁邦把自己往被子里缩了缩“那晚安啦，次元叔叔。”  
“晚安。”次元给他留了盏小夜灯，把门带上后，自己跑到外面的房间挺尸在沙发上看电视，继而起身去浴室冲了个澡，换了条宽松的裤子，赤裸着上身，一边擦头发一边湿答答的从浴室里出来，然后发现鲁邦坐在沙发上盘着腿看电视。  
“你不听话是不是？”次元装出一副要揍人的凶恶样子，吓得抱着熊的鲁邦条件反射似的拔腿就要跑，但是一想自己也不理亏就又站定了，面露难色的看着次元。  
“我睡不着，能给我讲个睡前故事吗？我爸爸都会给我讲的。”  
“……”我又不是你爸爸。次元爸爸在心里把白眼翻上天，然后无奈的叹了口气，不怎么情愿的做出妥协“好的，我会给你讲个故事，但是不爱听也得听。”  
“好好好。”小鲁邦有摆出那副乖巧好宝宝的样子，不用次元拎就自觉的的走回卧室，躺在床上，忽闪着大眼睛，满眼期待的看着次元。  
真是造孽。次元想着，嘴角抽搐了几下，看上去正在自己咀嚼自己的舌头。他在绞尽脑汁的从自己并不怎么文艺的大脑里面搜罗着一些尽可能的适合小孩子听的故事。上帝，他不可能给小孩讲帮派火并，讲如何爆掉敌人的头，讲战争，讲逛窑子，讲如何从几十个防暴警察的包围中跑出来，讲怎么把银行的金块抢出来融掉再变成自己的，也不可能讲赌马，讲赌场里的老虎机，更不能讲枪械的基本组装方式和闲暇挺尸的一百种方法。他应该讲童话，可他除了在儿时听过那些人尽皆知的烂大街经典童话以外，对这种逗小孩玩的故事完全不了解。  
“我给你讲白雪公主的故事。”  
“我听过。”  
“……灰姑娘？”  
“我爸爸给起讲过。”  
“那小红帽？”  
“我爸爸重复的讲过三遍这个故事。”看来二世也经常没辙。  
“长发公主怎么样？”  
“爸爸他甚至讲过长胡王子……”  
“听起来怪恶心的。”  
“是的。”  
“……那你说说我到底该给你讲什么？”次元烦躁的揉着自己脑袋上半干的头发，觉得自己应该抽根烟冷静一下“难不成还想让我编故事给你听？”  
“我觉得星。”小鲁邦眼冒精光。  
“……行吧。”次元觉得这小子的期待实在是太沉重了，沉重得压得自己喘不过来气“那我讲了……从前，就在纽约，曼哈顿区一个富人住宅区里，一户人家养了一只可爱的花枝鼠，他的名字叫鲁邦三世……”  
小鲁邦把脸皱了起来，用这种方式默默表达着自己的意见，脸上写满了我觉得不星。次元则回了他一个你没得选，爱听不听，不爱听拉倒，老子讲不讲和你爱不爱听没有半毛钱关系的眼神，表明了自己的立场与态度。于是小鲁邦妥协了，抱了抱自己手上的小熊，用一副你是大佬你厉害你继续的眼神看着次元。  
“……由于是生长在富庶家庭里的宠物小耗子，鲁邦一直过着衣食无忧的日子，那户人家的小孩除了给他喂鼠粮以外，还经常会给他一些人类吃的食物，熏肉，香肠，莴苣叶子，面包皮之类的……圣诞节的时候还会给他一些南瓜派，奶酪皮子和火鸡胸肉之类的，因而他日子一直过得很滋润……”  
“我觉得你有些含沙射影。”鲁邦忍不了了。  
“我没有。”次元狡辩着“你还想不想听了？”  
“你讲。”  
就这样次元用尽毕生的才华给小鲁邦编了一段家养小花枝鼠鲁邦三世和布鲁克林老城下水道里面的大灰耗子次元大介的故事。他觉得就凭这个自己也该获得什么当代安徒生，美国的格林兄弟之类的称号——天知道这一套故事编下来他大脑皮层里阵亡了多少脑细胞。  
所幸鲁邦非常给面子的睡着了，但这也让他觉得有些挫败感，因为他自认为自己的故事还蛮有趣的，至少不至于催眠。  
“真是个难搞的小东西。”他看了看自己的手机，已经将近十二点了。再看一看床上睡得恬静的鲁邦，微微打着小鼾，翘卷的睫毛随着呼吸而频率一致的轻轻翕动着，脸上挂着只有孩子才会露出来的毫无防备的，完全信任的，甚至可以称得上是幸福快乐的眼神。  
或许我的故事没那么糟嘛。次元想着，轻轻地爬上床，尽量不闹出动静，然后轻轻地亲了鲁邦额头一口，像是给自己孩子掖被角的老父亲一样满含爱意。  
晚安，再见，四岁的小家伙。他想着，闭上眼睛，默默等待着下一位鲁邦的到来。  
————————————————————  
鲁邦笔记 （节选）  
鲁邦三世 四岁 No.8（这一行是在次元的建议下由之后的一位神志清醒的鲁邦添加的。）  
［图片］（这张线条简单的画上面画着两个人，其中一个人戴着帽子，有络腮胡子，鹰钩鼻，头发蓬乱，手里握着方向盘，看起来应该是在开车，他旁边坐着以为衣冠楚楚的绅士，但是绅士先生笑得很开心，绅士的脸应该是小鲁邦对照着镜子凭着自己的理解画的，看上去有点傻气。）  
［图片］（这张图片上面画的大概是鲁邦二世。他带着单边眼镜，戴着个上面点缀着星星图案的尖顶帽子，这帽子比起巫师帽看上去更想是土耳其传统服侍的配帽，还有流苏垂下来。二世身着一身奇怪的巫师袍，袍子长得拖到脚面，看来三世不想画腿了。他的炼金术士父亲手里还升起了一束火焰，看上去很沙雕，非常配二世脸上邪魅而欠揍的笑容。）  
［图片］（这副画上面有两张脸，是鲁邦给自己画的幼年和成年的面部五官对比。除了脸变长，头发变短，眼睛变小，鼻子变挺以外几乎没区别，看得出来鲁邦对自己的长相无论是幼年还是成年都很有自己信。）

——————————————————————————  
番外（一）花枝鼠和大灰耗子  
（本故事由次元大介口述完成［bushi］）  
（文豪次元大介先生［bushi］）  
（请脑补次元爸爸手舞足蹈给小孩讲故事的样子［bushi］）  
（这是次元爸爸的另类吹逼［bushi］）  
从前，就在纽约，曼哈顿区一个富人住宅区里，一户人家养了一只可爱的花枝鼠，他的毛有着牛奶白的底色，身上有一些黑色的块状花斑。他的名字叫鲁邦三世……为什么叫鲁邦三世？因为一世，二世都被养死了，你满意了吗？由于是生长在富庶家庭里的宠物小耗子，鲁邦一直过着衣食无忧的日子，那户人家的小孩除了给他喂鼠粮以外，还经常会给他一些人类吃的食物，熏肉，香肠，莴苣叶子，面包皮之类的……圣诞节的时候还会给他一些南瓜派，奶酪皮子和火鸡胸肉之类的，因而他日子一直过得很滋润。  
就是这么只无忧无虑的小老鼠，也要面临人生最大的困境，那就是社区灭鼠。这本来跟他没什么关系，因为他并不是在下水道里面乱窜的大灰耗子，而是一只在正规宠物商店里被买来，从一只软乎乎还没睁眼的幼崽一直被饲养到现在这种半大状态的宠物鼠，但是一只窜进他家找吃的的野耗子由于嫉妒他这种优越的生活环境，故意骗他，说他也在劫难逃，尤其是当他还被关在笼子里时，铁定是逃不过灭鼠毒气和鼠药的毒杀。  
鲁邦害怕了，他还没有成年，鼠生才刚刚开始，绝对不能就这么轻易死掉。他是只非常聪明的花枝鼠……对，就跟你一样聪明，他每次看他的小主人给他开笼门喂食，早就把打开这个简单的锁的方式牢记在心，爬到笼门口的插销锁旁边，两三下就把它打开，然后趁着夜色从打开的窗户逃了出去。外面的垃圾车正在收垃圾，他便爬上去搭了个顺风车，一路从曼哈顿跑到布鲁克林，最后于中午时分在老城区下了车，漫无目的的在街头闲逛。他发现在家里时全家人都很喜欢他，会把他捧在手心里摸他软绵绵热乎乎的肚子，但是在大街上，人类似乎没有那么喜欢他，不是躲着他就是嫌弃的用脚踢他，好让他离他们远一点。这个事实让他觉得有些伤心，同样也很怀念待他不薄的那家人，甚至觉得有些对不起他们，因为他们是那样的和善，那样的爱他，喂他，和他玩，小主人甚至还会和她妹妹一起给他表演过家家看。  
接着他便想起了家里的熏香肠，橄榄，披萨饼边，炸鸡酥脆的外皮，意大利面上的番茄酱，以及他最喜欢的，也是小主人最喜欢的芝士牛肉丸——那孩子每次吃丸子都会分他四分之一个。  
咕——想起了吃的的香味后，他的肚子便饿得咕咕叫了。但是这里不会有人喂他了，他必须学会自己找吃的，因而什么也不懂的他循着香味大摇大摆的走进一家披萨店，然后在在一个女顾客的厉声尖叫中被服务员操着扫把打了出来，幸亏他跑得快，不然非得被那男人用扫把拍扁在铺着红砖的人行横道上。  
绝处逢生的他靠在一个没有人类的墙角喘了十分钟的气，让自己那被吓得砰砰直跳的小心脏慢慢安静下来，至少不再咚咚咚好似要从他那小小的胸脯处窜出去。他现在是是彻底明白过来了，这里的人类一点也不欢迎他，至少这些快餐店并不欢迎他，但他并不知道自己该去哪里找吃的，从前向来是人类把吃的喂给他，他没有主动觅食的经历。  
下午两点半的时候他饿得不行了，正巧有个人把手中剩了一口不吃了的熏肉三明治扔进垃圾桶一条小巷深处的垃圾桶里，他便等着那人从小巷出来，然后鬼鬼祟祟、身形灵活的跑到垃圾桶旁边，扒着旁边的墙一路爬上去，跳进垃圾桶里，站在满得快溢出来的垃圾桶上把包装纸里面剩的三明治扒拉出来，抱着就开始啃，用自己的小板牙把生菜和面包皮碾碎然后吞进肚子，把那一小块熏肉留着最后吃。  
在他快把熏肉啃完的时候，一只大灰耗子拖着一根烟屁股从他所在的垃圾桶旁边经过。他是一只典型的出生在布鲁克林老城最脏的下水道里面的大灰耗子，浑身深灰色的硬毛根根横七竖八的翘着，又粗糙又硬，比一般耗子要长一些。他戴着一顶不知道哪来的小黑帽子，以掩盖他缺失的一只耳朵……你可真是我的小机灵鬼儿，他名字就叫次元大介。别摆出一副我伤敌一千自损八百的样子，我真的不擅长起名字……好了言归正传，次元……你这么一打扰我我也觉得怪别扭的了，不过就这样吧。大灰耗子次元经过垃圾桶的时候一下子就闻到了空气中散发的陌生耗子的味道。这里是他的地盘，因而他熟悉这里面每一只老鼠的气味，垃圾桶里面那个小家伙明显是新来的。他自认为不是个暴君，但这样随随便便在他的地盘不经允许就找吃的的家伙还是需要被好好教训一下的。他不会拿他怎样，老鼠活着就很不容易了，但他得教他点规矩。  
“喂，小子，你干嘛呢？”于是他把万宝路烟屁股放下，冲着上面喊着，语气不善。  
“嗯？”鲁邦把小脑袋从上面探下来，定眼瞧着他“我在吃东西，你要一起吃吗？”  
“你知道这是谁的地盘吗？”次元反问着。  
“不知道，你等一下。”鲁邦说着从垃圾桶上面爬下来，嘴里还叼着那块一直舍不得吃的熏肉。然后他爬下来，跑到次元面前，次元这才看清楚他并不是一般的下水道老鼠，他比他们要干净得多，毛色也是漂亮的乳白色，上面有黑色的花斑。而且他并不是一直成年的耗子，看起来还是一只半大不大的幼崽，这让次元生出一股无力感，为什么这小子不跟他老娘待在一起，却跑到他的领地来找食吃？难道被人端了老窝？  
“给你这个。”鲁邦有些讨好的把熏肉递给次元，完了还笑了笑……你怎么这么较劲啊，这是一种拟人的表达方式而已，你上过小学吗……哦你没上过，不好意思……次元被他硬塞了一块熏肉，抱着这块闻上去很不错的肉立在那有些不知所措。他看得出来鲁邦很开心，但他完全不明白把自己的食物给别人哪一点值得开心了。  
“你吃饭了吗，我正好找到一块三明治，我把面包和生菜吃了，肉给你。”鲁邦大方的说着，次元是他在这里遇到的第一只其他耗子，他想和他做朋友，而且他觉得所有的鼠都会像他一样友善，因而他毫无防备的用他那双大大的蓝黑色眼睛瞧着次元，满心期待的等着他吃那块熏肉。  
次元面色尴尬的看着熏肉，他不知道自己在这种情况下该怎么办，还是第一次有个刚见第一面的耗子对他抱有如此善意，而他向来不知道该怎么拒绝别人的善意，因而他不知所措的立在那里，看着鲁邦期待的眼神愣了两秒，然后咬了那熏肉一小口，把它吞下肚。  
“好吃吗？”鲁邦问他，看起来有点眼馋。  
“好吃。”次元点点头。然后又咬了那熏肉一口，真香！他见鲁邦眼睛直勾勾的盯着他瞧，知道这小子其实也馋得很，便用自己锋利的牙齿把熏肉咬成两半，把另一半还给鲁邦“我不饿，吃一半就够了。”  
于是两人……啊不，两只耗子开始面对面啃熏肉。次元隐约觉得这有些不对但他又找不到不对劲的地方于是只好作罢。  
等等？！我不是来教训他的吗？！他想着，随即放弃了这个做法。所谓伸手不打笑人脸，就是这个意思，对面那小子笑着向他示好，他总不能报以一顿胖揍是不是？因而他假装漠不关心的，不经意的问着，尽量把自己的关心藏着掖着。  
“你是初来乍到的吧？”他问着。  
“对，我今天刚到这里来，这里的人类对我一点儿也不友好……”鲁邦皱了皱鼻子，回忆着糟糕的经历，这经历让他回想起来还是一阵恐惧，浑身的毛都竖起来“我靠近他们他们还会打我……”  
“人类？！你竟然靠近人类？！”次元有些吃惊，他还第一次见到对人这么毫无防备的小耗子“你疯了吗？！他们会不择手段的杀掉你！”  
“可是我的小主人一家就对我很好啊……”鲁邦说着，感到一阵伤感，不由得吸了吸鼻子，好让自己表现的淡定些，但他鼻子旁边的小胡须还是不由自主的颤抖着“他们喂我吃东西，还陪我玩，从来不会打我……”  
“啊……”次元可算是明白了，面前这个小东西并不是野生的耗子，而是那种家养的，被从宠物店拎回家后养在笼子里宠着的小宝贝。了解到这个事实后，他也就明白这小东西为什么如此友善了——他根本就是在天堂里长大的，对睡大街的流浪生活完全不清楚，估计也对这一片的鼠类们的生存秩序一点也不了解，也不知道该如何在这个危机四伏的大都市里生存下去。  
次元觉得有些头疼，如果丢下这个半大的幼崽不管，他大概不出一天就会死掉，死在那些喜好玩弄生命的野猫手里，死在那些口吐白沫的疯狗嘴里，死在那些邪恶的人类幼崽手里。运气好的话他能活过今晚，但是他也会被这地方的那些危险的家伙们吓走，搞不好会被吓到别的老鼠们的地盘去，那可就很糟糕了，并不是所有领主都像次元这样是温和派，还有一些啃着黑帮们扔在下水道，被泡得浮肿的尸体长大的残暴的家伙们，他落到他们手中大概会被分尸，肠子都给扯出来……唉？你别哭啊！好了好了我不这么说了……就是次元开始担心起鲁邦的处境来了，他自己也不知道自己为什么会担心，别的耗子的死活本不关他的事，但是一种仿佛源自本能的保护欲让他生出一种他得帮面前这个干干净净漂漂亮亮的小耗子一把，至少得教会他最基本的存活技巧，好让他不至于死的那么快。  
“你有地方去吗？”他问着鲁邦，然后把手里最后一口熏肉吃完，象征性的舔了舔爪子，把自己杂乱的胡须朝两边拨了拨。  
“没有。”鲁邦摇摇头，语气里是满满的无助“我甚至不知道要去哪睡觉。”  
“唉——”次元无奈的叹了口气，为着自己的决定感到烦心，他明明没有理由帮他的，但他就是管不住自己。换了任何一直其他耗子，他可能连瞧都不会多瞧一眼，但是面前这个蓝眼睛牛奶花的小耗子就是有哪不一样，吸引着他去保护他“没地方去就跟我走吧，多带你一个也不是问题。”  
“唉？可我还不知道你的名字……”鲁邦的话没有说完，因为巷口突然出现了几个手拿漏网的孩子，他们嘻嘻哈哈的聊着天，然后走进小巷，其中一个一眼就看到了牛奶花的鲁邦。  
“花枝鼠！！！”那个孩子兴奋的尖叫着，指着不明所以的小鲁邦，脸上浮现出残忍的笑容“快抓住它！我要用打火机烧它的尾巴！”  
“跑起来！跟着我跑！”次元吱吱大叫着，一尾巴把愣神的小鲁邦抽醒。他放弃了他废了半天劲准备拖回老窝的烟屁股，选择带着鲁邦回到自己的老窝。他们逃窜着，躲避着那群熊孩子的追击，从他们的裤腿地下蹿过，然后顺着马路牙子边的排水口钻进下水道。索幸鲁邦身形非常灵活，在逃跑这件事上堪称天赋异凛，无师自通的选择着最安全的逃跑路线，跟着他一齐钻入下水道中，沿着墙沿和水管子一路爬下去，爬到黑暗潮湿而带着浓浓腐臭味的下水道里。  
“我们要去哪？”他乖乖的跟在次元身后“你叫什么名字？我是鲁邦三世。”  
“次元，次元大介。”次元简单的说着，继续快步向前走着“我要带你去我老窝看一看，你之后就睡在那儿。”  
“谢谢你。”鲁邦一边很有礼貌的说着一边抬头看着看着黑漆漆脏兮兮的天花板，然后望了望身边堪称汹涌的污水排水口和水渠，他说不上喜欢这地方，作为一只爱干净的宠物鼠，他觉得这地方脏过头了，但他无处可去，只能跟着次元走。鼠类特有的直觉让他觉得次元是个可靠的伙伴……嘿！我不是在自夸，你别把脸皱得那么明显成不成，这是故事，故事！不要随便联想……你口渴？那我给你拿点儿水来，你在这里等一会儿。  
……好了别喝那么多水，半杯就够了，小心半夜憋尿……我刚才讲到哪来着？对，就是他们一同到次元的窝去。次元的小窝在下水道的深处，这里是其他耗子不敢来的地方，毕竟次元好歹也算是这片区域里数一数二的耗子老大，没有其他耗子能打得过他，因而这片儿他说了算。他的小窝在一个废弃的排水管道里，这个管子是铺设的时候架错了的，估计一百年之内不会被发现也不会被使用，因而次元把家安在了这里。他的家说不上温馨，底部铺着几块脏兮兮的破抹布和眼镜布算作地毯，踏上去还算软和舒适，整个管道里堆满了他到处收集来的烟头，按他的话来讲就是他喜欢这些万宝路烟屁股的味道，他还会把烟丝拉出来嚼一嚼，享受尼古丁带来的感觉。他乱糟糟的小窝里面还有各式各样的小东西，啤酒瓶盖子，一些面额不大的硬币，小孩玩剩下的玻璃弹珠，一些子弹壳，甚至还有一枚镶着钻石的胸针。  
“瞧瞧这个，我废了好大劲才把这玩意从那个瞎了一只眼的老喜鹊爪子底下抢过来。”他倚着那枚闪闪发亮的胸针，得意洋洋的显呗着，试图让面前那个半大的小家伙崇拜自己。鲁邦看上去对这些闪亮亮的东西很感兴趣，左瞧瞧右看看，爬到烟屁股堆上面去看次元其他的收藏品。  
“你可真厉害。”他由衷赞叹着。次元看上去似乎一直在等这句话……你笑什么笑，这是个故事，别随便带入真人……你别假惺惺的恭维我，干嘛啊，信不信我代表你爸爸打你屁屁……好了我们言归正传。次元对于鲁邦的赞赏非常受用，他以前也被其他耗子朋友赞叹过，但是远没有这一次这么高兴。于是他打算再展示点他的秘密宝贝，这东西他只给自己的几个死党看过，按理来说不该给初来乍到的小鲁邦看，但是他就是想，你懂的吧……是的是的，他很喜欢小鲁邦，这你也能看出来。  
因而他带着鲁邦顺着管道中间的一个纸壳子堆成的廊道往里走，走到最深处，经过了几块手表，它们有的是烂了一半的皮质表带的老表，还有的是由塑料做成的电子表，甚至还有块名贵的劳力士夹杂其中，只是耗子们并不能认清它的价值。次元领着鲁邦来到他小窝点的最深处，也是最为干燥的地方，周围铺着一圈不知道哪找到的稻草，稻草中间躺着一把左轮手枪。那是一把银色的史密斯韦森M19，是世界上最漂亮，也是最独一无二的枪，她是那么完美，从撞锤到扳机都是精密得无可挑剔，再看看她的转轮弹夹，一次能打出六发子弹，而且绝不卡壳，绝不会背叛她的主人，比外面那些个娘们儿可靠多了……啊，不好意思我不该这么说……你想看看那个左轮是么样吗？我这里正好就有一个相似的，来，瞧瞧她，看看这深棕色的底托，很美对不对？你可以摸摸她，不用那么小心翼翼的，她不会走火的。喜欢她吗？你以后也会有一把自己的枪的。好了我继续给你讲故事。  
花枝鼠鲁邦看着那把银灰色枪，眼里金光闪闪，就跟你现在表情一样。  
“太酷了！”他说着，围着这把被次元保养得很好的老枪转来转去，嗅着上面的金属与火药喂儿“你打哪搞来这把枪的？真是太厉害了！”  
“嘿嘿。”次元有些自豪的用爪子抹了抹自己的鼻子，把自己杂乱的胡子梳正“这是我和几个兄弟从外面捡来的，有个黑帮在躲追杀的时候把这把枪弄丢了，正好让我们发现了，我们四只耗子废了一整晚才把它拖到这里来……哦，这又让我想到了可怜的老卢卡斯，他之后被卡车撵成了饼。（事实上，现实中的卢卡斯生龙活虎。）”  
“真为他感到抱歉，愿他的灵魂在天堂得以安息。”  
“你从哪听到这话的？”次元惊讶的问着。  
“电视上，我能听得懂人类的话，也可以阅读。”鲁邦语气淡然的说着，仿佛这是一项很平常的技能。  
“那你可够厉害的。”次元嘟囔着，他还是第一次见到一只小耗子能够这么聪明，他认识的耗子里能听懂人类话语的有几个，但是认字的一个也没有“这技能说不定能派上大用处。”  
“我不知道。”鲁邦不确定的说着“人类不喜欢我，我能读懂他们的语言又有什么用？他们照例听不懂我在说什么。”  
“我有个爱乱吃东西的兄弟，和我是一窝的，他就是吃鼠药毒死的。”次元淡淡的说着“包装袋的文字我们看不懂，所以无法辨别这到底是什么……你要来点饮料吗？”  
“什么饮料？”  
“酒。”次元咧开嘴笑了，锋利的牙齿露了出来“人头马XO，这是白兰地，我这里只有这个，其实我更爱喝波本威士忌。”  
“什么是，酒？”这是个新名词，小鲁邦头一次听。  
“能让你醉生梦死的饮料。”次元说着领着鲁邦往回走，走到了中间放表的地方，拨开一条表带，钻进下面的空间中。鲁邦跟着他一起进去，发现下面是另一条管道分支。  
次元把他领到一小瓶人头马付赠品旁边，那小瓶子小得可怜，也就一只大耗子那么大，里面装着一小点琥珀色的液体。次元把瓶子推倒，让里面的液体沾在瓶盖上一点，然后再把瓶子扶正，末了把瓶盖拧下来，满意的看着上面沾着一滴酒。然后他抱着瓶盖把它凑到鲁邦面前，示意对方舔一口。  
鲁邦抽了抽鼻子，烈酒的刺激性味道混合着酒类独有的香味一齐传进他的鼻腔里，一时间让他有些不知所措。但是为了不让次元失望他还是伸出舌头舔了那瓶盖上的液体一口，度数极高的酒精炸裂在他的舌苔上，刺激着他舌头上的每一个味蕾，让他觉得自己的舌头火辣辣的简直要烧起来，不得不伸着舌头，用自己的小爪子拼命扒着自己的舌头，想要缓解上面传来的阵阵有些刺痛的灼烧感。  
“啧根本不四醉僧梦死，啧四痛不欲生！”他一边扒拉自己的舌头一边抱怨着，连眼泪都被呛了出来。  
“你会上瘾的。”次元看他那样子，非常缺德的笑了，然后把盖子上剩下的酒滴全部舔干净，末了眯起眼睛咂吧嘴，一副享受的样子。这个酒只有他才能享受得来。  
你知道我为什么这么给你讲这个故事吗？不！当然不是告诉你酒有多好喝，而是小孩儿喝酒烂舌头……好吧可能是我自己表达的问题。你快睡觉吧，这个故事没了……你还想让我讲多少？！你次元叔叔肚子里没货了。赶紧睡觉！再不睡我真的打你屁屁了！  
……你不要摆出一副会哭的样子，你即便是流下眼泪我也不会给你讲了……我说了不讲就是不讲……好吧你赢了，不哭了不哭了，是我不好，小祖宗，我求你别哭了……哦呦呦不哭不哭，哭得像个小花猫似的就不可爱了……鲁邦三世我去你妈的（超级小声超级小声超级小声的逼逼，基本等于动动嘴唇。）  
咱们说好了不哭了啊，你瞧瞧这都几点了，你还不睡觉，我明天肯定要到你爸那里告你的状。  
好了我继续给你讲。之后小鲁邦就跟着他的次元干爹混了，次元教会了他很多生存技巧，例如如何在黑暗的下水道的水渠里面游泳逃生，甚至可以一路顺着水管游到外面的河里去，但是下雨天一定不能这么干，那时水量很大，会活活淹死在汹涌湍急的水流里。次元还教会他怎么小心翼翼的在晚上翻垃圾桶，尽量不被那些野猫野狗之类的东西发现，而且一定要在凌晨五点之前溜回下水道，因为五点是这片垃圾车集中清理垃圾的时候，经常有贪嘴的小耗子因为贪图那一口食物被和垃圾一起倒进垃圾车，直接被捻爆，连个吱吱惨叫的机会都没有。次元还教会他如何在肉店，面包店和蔬果店打烊之后进去偷点东西吃，但是地上现成的食物和捕鼠夹上面的是一定不能碰的，尽管次元掌握将奶酪面包块从捕鼠夹上取下来却不会被夹到尾巴的绝活，但是他不准备让鲁邦跟他学这个危险的动作，那小子虽然身形灵活，但是不够沉稳，容易毛躁，而触发捕鼠夹最忌讳急躁。于是他只准许鲁邦去翻垃圾桶，或者在他确认完全安全之后才肯叫鲁邦进来，以免他受到伤害。  
五天之后这一片儿的所有耗子就都知道了老大次元身后跟着个新来的小子，简直是次元的掌中宝，心头肉，宠得上天。次元也不知道为啥，但他就是凭着一种本能，凭着一种骨子里的保护欲行事，并且由衷的 希望只要自己活着，鲁邦就能平平安安的。他知道那家伙终有翅膀硬了的那一天，那时候可就由不着他了，那小子对世界上的一切都抱有强烈的探索欲与求知欲，这他是能看得明白的，因而他明白鲁邦一旦成年，必定是个有能耐的耗子。他知道他不会满足于这片儿，但他还是希望他不要做那些太过于出格的事情，那样很有几率会把命丧了……鲁邦？鲁邦？鲁邦三世？（超小声）……啊……这就睡着了……真是小孩闹觉嘛……  
（脱裤子上床然后亲了鲁邦额头一口）嘛，晚安。


End file.
